Blindsided
by niklovr
Summary: John McBain's view of his relationship with Evangeline Williamson begins to change, but what will he decide after she's attacked? Will he fight for their right to be together or decide that maybe she's better off without him? The final chapter has been p
1. Default Chapter

Part 1

'What the hell does Evangeline have to do with this?'

The question and defensive tone echoed inside John McBain's head. He knew he came off as defensive, but no more so than when John threw Nora's name back at Bo. The two men paused a split second to glare at each other before returning to their respective corners.

John dodged into the restroom. After finishing his business and washing his hands, a glimpse of his reflection stopped him cold in his tracks. Lines etched from the corner of his eyes and mouth. Dark circles created bizarre constellations under his eyes. And to top it all off, his beard needed a trim. He splashed water over his face and grudgingly acknowledged that Bo had a point. He looked like shit.

Worry about Antonio's journey toward the dark side took up a good part of his day. He ran around in circles with the Bureau and with trying to save his friend from himself only to find that Antonio didn't want his help. The cold biting truth nipped John where it hurt. The deaths of his father and Caitlin forced him to keep his emotions in check. Getting involved left him open for hurt and disappointment. But somehow, Antonio sneaked in under the radar. He cared about the other man like a brother. Knowing that their friendship had hit a dead in made him long for retreat. Back inside his shell. Back inside himself.

Then, his cell phone rang.

He left the restroom and as he hurried toward his office, he answered the call. "McBain."

"Hi, John. How are you?"

His body sighed at the sound of Evangeline's voice. A smile came easily to his face. "Evangeline. It's been a rough few days. How's San Fran?"

"Chilly but beautiful. My hotel room had a gorgeous view of the Bay."

"Sounds like you're having a good time." He entered his office and closed the door. "Should Llanview worry?"

She laughed. "Not at all. In fact, I'm at SFO."

His chest tightened with anticipation. Was he a fool to get his hopes up? "Are you coming back?"

"I sure am. I can't decide if you sound disappointed or relieved."

His voice dropped to a husky growl. "You don't have to wonder."

* * *

After the run-in with Antonio, John decided a break from the job was in order. The El Tiberon threat and Isabella Santi's death still tormented his mind, but for awhile, he planned to push it aside. So, he left his work and headed to Llanview International Airport.

Nervous excitement coursed through him as he watched the plane land. Endless seconds passed while he waited not so patiently for the doors to open. Then, like a breath of fresh air, Evangeline stepped inside the terminal. Her eyes scanned the waiting area. When their gazes locked, surprise registered on her face. Uncertainty swept through him in that moment. She hadn't asked him to meet her. Maybe she had other plans. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Hi," he said, "I was in the neighborhood and…here I am."

An infectious grin made her appear more adorable than usual. She hitched her bag onto her shoulder and took the short steps to him. In the next instant, her arms wrapped around him, hugging him close and putting an end to his concerns.

"Thanks," she said after he ended their embrace with a kiss. "I was kinda hoping you'd be here."

He took her bag and reached for her hand. With a frown, he said, "You could have asked me to pick you up."

"I didn't want you to feel obligated," she said quietly.

"I don't. I'm here because I want to be. I'm trying with this communication thing. You can do the same."

She released a cute chuckle and elbowed his side. "Duly noted. I won't make the mistake again."

"See that you don't."

He looked her over from head to toe. She wore a trademark business suit that fit her in all the right places. As usual, she garnered her fair share of stares. And as usual, she seemed oblivious to it all. Her gaze wandered around the airport before connecting with his. Caught staring, he laughed and she joined him.

"I can't believe this is all you took to San Francisco."

"I went there on business."

"With only a briefcase." He cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, right."

She playfully rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. You got me. I checked a couple of things."

"Only a couple?" Humor hinted in his husky voice.

"Alright already. Enough. Yes, only two."

"One for your clothes and one for your shoes."

She stopped and gave him a look. "How did you know?"

"I'm not giving all my secrets away." They headed to baggage claim. As they waited at the turnstile, he said, "You don't have plans after this."

"Are you asking or telling?"

"Both." He laughed as she nudged him again. "Relaxing after a long flight is required. I have the perfect evening planned."

"I'm all ears."

He tilted his head, allowing his gaze to rove over the swell of her hips and curve of her breasts. "No, you're not."

She wasn't too self-assured to blush. "What's the plan?"

"You, me and zero distractions. Does that work for you?"

"It's perfect," she said softly. "I can hardly wait."

"Neither can I."


	2. Part 2

Part 2

"Where are we?"

John bit back a smile at Evangeline's demanding tone. He expected surprise and a hint of doubt. When they rode past Angel Square, he felt her stare boring into him with a bunch of unanswered questions. He adjusted the volume on the radio and calmly asked about her trip. She responded but only with half interest. The rest of her was too busy wondering what was going on. He liked knowing that he threw her off balance. It certainly kept things interesting.

He opened the door wide and ushered her inside the foyer. A staircase ascended straight ahead and the kitchen was to the right. He guided her into the empty living room and promptly started a fire and lit candles. As she lingered in a stunned silence, he turned on the portable radio he left earlier and spread their picnic on a blanket.

"John?" she said. "Where are we? Whose place is this?"

His chest puffed. He extended his hand and drew her into his arms. "It's mine."

"Yours?" Her eyebrows shot up. "Are you serious? When? How? I go away for a few days… You never mentioned a thing."

"I looked at it before you left and had planned to ask your opinion, but then business suddenly called you away," he explained. "Several people wanted it but the realtor gave me first dibs. I know a deal when I see one so this is home now."

"Wow." She scanned the room. Her avid gaze seemed to miss nothing. "It's beautiful."

"You haven't seen upstairs," he said.

"I don't have to."

He laughed. "Well, you couldn't if you wanted to. Only the water is working. The other utilities will be turned on next week."

"So you're roughing it."

"Not exactly. I haven't completely moved out of my room."

Laughter bubbled from her. "No way. How long does it take? Geez, get out of there already."

"Excuse me?" He feigned offense. "What's wrong with my room?"

Shaking her head, she pulled free of his arms. "If you have to ask… You deserve a lot better than the Angel Square Hotel. Where's the restroom? I need to freshen up."

He pulled a flashlight from his pocket and turned it on. Its beam lit a path up the stairs to the guest toilet. He handed the light to her and she left. In her absence, he removed two bottles of beer from the ice chest and placed them on the floor. A mellow Jazz station drifted from the radio. John breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was perfect and with zero distractions. Just what they both needed.

Later after they'd eaten and she reclined comfortably within the circle of his arms, he found the courage to ask, "What did you mean that I deserve better? The Angel Square Hotel isn't sleazy. There's even a bell man. I didn't know you hated coming there and staying over."

She shifted in his arms to meet his eyes. "I never said I hated it. The place is where people stay either when they're on their way up or on their way down. At first, I couldn't understand why you stayed. You're not in either place. Then, I realized…"

"What?"

She looked away for just a moment. "I realized that you didn't know and that until you knew, you wouldn't leave. You're right. The Hotel isn't sleazy and I certainly didn't hate coming there. I--I'd go wherever you are. It's just that… Well, the wallpaper was hanging from the ceiling!"

He laughed at the last outburst. She had a point. He never once considered ripping it off or resealing it. He just let it hang. Come to think of it, he let a lot of things hang. Dealing with personal stuff wasn't his strongest suit. After Caitlin died, he fell into a rut and was limited to tunnel vision. After nailing Haver, what exactly did he have left? Then, against his strongest wish to the contrary, Evangeline Williamson caught his attention and he couldn't shake her. Ignoring his attraction to her was impossible. Now, here they were. Buying a condo was one step. Did he have the _cajones_ to make another one?

After the laughter faded, she returned to the soothing position with her head against his heart. "I'm sorry if I said something out of turn," she said softly. "You asked and diplomacy went out the window."

He stroked her hair. The long, silky strands wrapped around his hands as if they waited for his touch. He let the tresses slipped between his fingers again and again.

"You were fine. And like you said, I asked." He rubbed the bottom of his chin against the back of her head. "I'm glad you're back. I missed you while you were gone."

"Really?" she asked, sounding surprised.

His chest tightened. "Yes."

"I wasn't sure if you would. You've been busy with cases…the attempted art heist…the Santis…Antonio…"

None of that seemed important. He quietly asked, "Did you miss me?"

Seconds ticked by. Finally, when he thought he'd lose it from the exhaustion of waiting, she said, "Yes. Maybe more than I should. I wasn't sure what to expect when I came back. I didn't want to get my hopes up, but I wanted you to be at the airport. Then, seeing you there… God, it was like a dream coming true. I can't believe I'm saying this."

He couldn't either. Her admission scared him mostly because he echoed the sentiment. Aw, man. Had this thing between them ever been casual? Hell, they'd been deluding themselves the entire time.

"I guess I'm not surprised you're not saying anything--"

"No," he gently cut her off. "It's not what you think. I'm just…I'm just a little blown away."

"I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, Evangeline." He shifted them both until they were facing each other. The warm glow of red, orange and blue flames flickered and cast sensuous shadows over them. He took her hands between his, silently marveling at how easy and how right it felt to touch her. How he wanted the right to do so. That scared him, too. Moving forward had the potential of turning fantasy or his worse nightmare into reality. He had no desire to hurt either of them, but especially her. She'd already given him so much.

"It's okay that you said it. You've been so patient with me and… Man, this emotional stuff is hard." He released a short self-deprecating laugh. "I'm trying."

She gave him an encouraging smile. "I know. I don't want to push, but…"

"You want more," he answered. "It's been brewing and you can't ignore it. Right?"

She nodded.

"I don't ever want you to be afraid to talk to me," he said, saying the first thing that came to mind. "I guess that's why I bought this place. I've been wanting more yet too complacent to make the effort. Then, you went to San Francisco. I tried to be casual about it, but I nearly bit Bo's head off when he mentioned you. Your trip made me see what it would be like if you were gone. I didn't like it. What I'm saying is, I'd like to see what happens between us."

"No more 'no strings attached'?" she asked.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I'm coming with strings and a lot of stuff here. Lots of baggage."

"No one comes empty handed. It comes with the territory. I know, John, and as long as we're honest with each other we can sweat the small stuff."

He expelled an audible breath. "Now, that's settled. Kiss me, woman."

"With pleasure."


	3. Part 3

Part 3

John watched the intense look on Evangeline's face with unwavering pleasure. _God, she was beautiful_. The gentle slope of her nose led to a tip that begged to be kissed. Her large, luminous brown eyes were truly windows to her soul. The more time they spent together, the easier it was for him to read her. The humor and intelligence mingled with the fire of passion. He never knew how expressive brown orbs could be. Being with her educated him in more ways than one. And he was loving every minute of it.

She clutched a list in one hand while trying to wrangle a shopping car with the other. Without breaking stride, she said, "Staring won't make me change my mind about this."

His hand trailed down her back to rest low on her hip. He brushed his lips against her ear. "Oh, I can see how determined you are. I'm not brave enough to go against such…tenacity."

They shared an all too brief peck before John took control of the cart and followed Evangeline into the corner grocery. Having a girlfriend definitely changed things. Before, his grocery shopping consisted of a six pack of beer and the occasional carton of milk. He grabbed food where he could. Sometimes, he skipped meals altogether. But that happened less and less lately. She insisted on being fed and he could not resist pleasing her. The last few weeks, they began switching from eating out to eating in. Neither of them was a great cook but the attempts more than made up for the final product.

"What's first on the list?"

"Geez, what isn't on this list?" She ran a hand through that sexy, thick mane. Shrugging, her finger jabbed the page. "Let's hit the produce department. We need zucchini, onions, bell peppers, tomatoes…"

He clutched his gut and groaned. "All those vegetables. What are you trying to do to me?"

"Keep you healthy, Lieutenant." She fell into step beside him, linking her arm through his. "You have a stressful job. My Dad… Well, he wasn't healthy and by the time he tried to be, it was too late."

Air lodged in his throat and halted his speech. He swallowed hard. His voice sounded hoarse and strangled, responding to the emotion building within. "I understand."

She squeezed his arm and gave him a soft smile. Then, she moved ahead of him and he brought up the rear, following her.

They worked the grocery store like a team. When they met in the middle where dried pasta lined the shelves, they couldn't help but laugh at the sheer absurdity of it. Her peels of joy opened him from the inside out. The self-imposed walls shielded him from far too much. He was grateful for the something in Evangeline that demolished the barricades. Impulsively, he took her hand and pulled her close. Wanting to taste her almost claimed his senses. But gut instinct kicked in. Eyes bored into the back of his head. He stiffened before whipping around.

A couple about their age stood near an endless assortment of tomato sauces just a few feet away. Angry, red patches colored their cheeks. Disapproval came off them in a tidal wave. John recognized them from his condo complex. Despite their standoffish demeanor, he always greeted them. He doubted if he would again. Now that he understood the reason for their cold behavior.

He felt Evangeline move beside him. She tried to pull her hand free, but he refused to release her.

"Just let it go," she whispered. "They're not worth it."

"No, they're not," he said to her, "but we are." Raising his voice only slightly, he called out, "Is there a problem?"

"All the women out there and--"

"And what?" John challenged. "I was fortunate enough to find one who's as brilliant as she is beautiful. Is that what you were going to say?"

"No," the man spat. "Far from it."

"Leave them alone, Preston," the woman said. "It's too late for him anyway."

John nodded. "It certainly is." He turned his back on them. He and Evangeline finished their shopping and left.

After dinner, while the dishwasher whirred in the background and the fireplace flickered with warmth and light, he pulled her close to him on the love seat. His fingers threaded the soft waves of her hair. Carefully and gently he voiced the question that had been at the forefront of his mind. "What happened at the store…are you okay?"

"I should have asked you that." She spoke quickly as if she'd been waiting for the conversation to begin. "I'm used to stupidity, but I doubt if you've ever encountered that kind before."

"By that kind, you mean bigotry. Racist bullshit." His voice grated with unreleased anger. "It's 2004…dammit. I'm sorry, Evangeline. I'm sorry that happened."

"Me, too." She sighed and leaned against him. "In the back of my mind, I maybe expected it, but I hoped. I hoped it wouldn't happen. Our being together shouldn't matter to anyone except us. You know, but that's a little naïve, I guess. My father isn't here anymore. My mom lives in Chicago, but your family is here--"

"They don't have a say in us." He ran a hand through his hair as he collected his thoughts. "Maybe we should have talked about this before. But the truth is the difference in our skin color hasn't been a factor for me."

"It hasn't really for me either, but…"

Her hesitation stirred something inside him. He shifted to meet her gaze. "But what?"

"My skin color isn't the most important thing about me, but without what you see on the outside, I wouldn't be who I am on the inside," she said quietly. "I'd like to know that you appreciate the whole package and that you're not ignoring certain aspects because it's easier or whatever. God, I'm probably not making any sense and words should come easy to me."

"You don't want me to discount your heritage," he said, understanding. His fingers stroked her cheek. He noticed the contrast of his flesh against hers. Deep within, he took stock of the differences. In reality, they didn't really matter. They simply were another facet to cherish. He never considered that she needed to know that.

"I get it, Evangeline. You're right. I've never experienced bigotry or discrimination based on who I am, but when we were in the basement and you told me about your father's advice, I wasn't so contained in bubble that I didn't understand."

"You chose to be a lawman because of your dad, I bet." When he nodded, she continued. "I could have been a teacher, too, and followed in my parents footsteps. But after what my dad went through… I chose the legal profession because ideally it's fair and colorblind. If I present the best case, my skin color will never be a factor. Defense of my clients is based on facts. That's why when I lost the custody case I analyzed all the details. When you're a black female and things go awry sometimes the little doubts nag in the back of your mind. Did this happen because I'm black or because I'm a woman or both? In law, none of that matters. Yet, something changed with that judge. I had her on all points. Despite that, my client lost."

"Did you ever think it was because of your race or gender?"

Evangeline shook her head. "No, not this time. My dad taught me to be the best but he never failed to warn me that sometimes being the best wouldn't matter. Some would judge me based on things that I cannot change nor have any control over. It sounds so logical but it's anything but. Seeing that couple look at us with disapproval bothered me. Not because of the disapproval itself but because they believe they have the right to disapprove of us."

"I didn't like that either. What I hated more was that they were hurting you or didn't care if they did." He ran a hand through his hair and leaned back against the sofa. His arm curved around her, bringing her closer. "I'm glad we're talking about this. I said you could say a lot without words, but there are times when words are necessary."

Back Part 4


	4. Part 4

Part 4

Since their recent conversation about Evangeline's first court lost, John couldn't shake thoughts of the Judge's ruling from his mind. Evangeline suspected that someone had gotten to Judge Hernandez. Judges on the take happened every day. Encountering one shouldn't have shaken Evangeline, but it did. She didn't question her ability. Her self-confidence astounded him and made him proud of her. Even though neither had any illusions about the justice system always being fair, he believed that Evangeline still harbored a tiny dash of hope. It bothered him that the small sense of innocence was gone. He couldn't bring it back, but he could do whatever necessary to get to the bottom of the problem.

So he started calling around. He got copies of the security tapes of the hallway leading to and away from the Judge's chambers. After locking his office door, he watched the tapes several times. He recognized the shadowy figure but he had to be sure. On the last viewing, he had no doubts that Augustico Santi met with Judge Hernandez minutes before she ruled in favor of Kevin Buchanan.

John locked the tape in his desk drawer and headed out. He thought of calling Evangeline with the news and decided against it. Tico Santi rubbed him the wrong way. The other man was too much in the public eye and presented too big a picture as a Good Samaritan. John didn't trust him. And Evangeline was too fiercely independent to let him finish his investigation. John had to get a few hard facts first. Then, he'd follow up with her.

He tracked Tico down at the Country Club and cornered him on a secluded patio.

"Lieutenant McBain, this is a surprise." Tico's tone dripped with condescension and false sincerity. "I wasn't aware you were a member."

"I didn't know you were a board member," John countered.

"I'm not, but I have been asked to consider a position," Tico said. "The hospitality of Llanview never ceases to amaze me. As always it's been a pleasure. If you will excuse me--"

"Not so fast. What's your relationship with Judge Hernandez? Is she a member of your elite circle of friends?"

A frown creased the other man's brow. "I don't understand what you mean."

"It's not a trick question." John rested his hands on his hips. He wanted to slug the smug expression from Tico's face, but police brutality wouldn't get him answers. "Did your friendship with her lead you to strike a bargain with Kevin Buchanan? Is that why you're helping to fund his campaign for Lieutenant Governor?"

Tico flinched. "I don't appreciate your insinuations. I don't know this Judge you're referring to and since Kevin is my brother-in-law, there is nothing wrong in showing my support for him. You should be careful of making accusations without facts to support them. Your behavior could be construed as harassment. It's my understanding that's why you were removed from the Federal Bureau of Investigations…because of personal problems."

John refused to rise to the bait. "I'm watching you."

"I appreciate the warning."

John made a few phone calls that afternoon. He discovered that Judge Hernandez had hired bodyguards for her grandchildren and installed extra security measures at their schools and homes. The puzzle pieces began to fit. Confident that he had enough information, he was just about to call Evangeline when his phone rang.

"McBain."

"Johnny, it's Michael."

His brother's tense voice put John on instant alert. "What's wrong?"

"I'm working in the ER… Listen, Evangeline was just brought in."

Cold dread filled him. He could hardly catch a breath. "What happened? Is she alive?"

"Yeah, she's alive. It was a hit and run--"

"I'll be right there."

John made many traffic violations in his rush to reach Evangeline. He pushed his way into the ER. Michael found him immediately.

"You got here fast--"

"How bad is she? Where is she? I need to see her."

"You can't see her now. She's in Radiology. As soon as the X-rays are done, she'll be moved into a private room. You can see her then." Michael grabbed his upper arm. "Breathe, Johnny. She's gonna make it. Just breathe."

John squeezed his eyes shut. A torturous image of a broken, bloody Evangeline flashed before his eyes. He shuddered.

"She's not in danger anymore," Michael said, in a quiet soothing tone. "Are you listening? You gotta calm down before you see her. You'll scare her like this."

His brother's words registered. The frightening image faded from his mind, but the fear remained in his heart. Slowly, John opened his eyes. "I'm okay. Who called it in?"

"Evangeline made the 9-1-1 call. While we were working on her, she told us someone was following her, tailgating her. She slowed down for them to pass, but instead they ran her into a ditch."

John ran a hand over his face. "This is my fault."

"What do you mean?"

He shook his head. He wasn't ready to talk about Tico Santi and how he planned to enact his own sense of justice. "How much longer before I can see her?"

Michael glanced at his watch. "Just a few more minutes. Get some coffee and have a seat." He patted his brother's shoulder one last time. "She was asking for you."

A ghost of a smile crossed his lips. "She was?"

Michael nodded once and smiled. "She was. She's a strong woman, Johnny. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. Me, too."


	5. Part 5

Part 5

"I'm okay."

Her words were meant to soothe him, but they had the opposite effect. Guilt consumed John from head to toe. Evangeline's accident was the result of his conversation with Tico. Instead of antagonizing the arrogant bastard, John should have had enough evidence to arrest the man then and there.

He took in the bandages wrapped around her beautiful head and the cast around her left arm and realized the outcome could have been worse. Around the same time as Evangeline's accident, Judge Hernandez met a fiery death in a car crash. The news kept John locked to his lover's bedside. Tico Santi wouldn't get another chance at Evangeline.

"John?"

"Ssh." He carefully held her right hand between both of his. "You're supposed to be resting."

"I'd rather do that at home. I hate hospitals. I hate the white walls and the smell of disinfectant. I don't know why I can't go home now."

"Because they need to keep you in for observation," he said in a husky voice. "Maybe tomorrow."

"I don't like it here." A pout settled on her full, delectable mouth.

"I know."

"And the food is terrible--"

"Evangeline," he said, a faint trace of humor in his voice, "you should have warned me."

She frowned. "About what?"

"You're not a very good patient." He freed one hand to lightly brush hair from her cheek.

She sighed against his hand. "What can I say? I'm not perfect."

"I'm glad. It's highly over-rated."

"I don't expect you to be perfect either."

He had no words for that. The expectations he had for himself went beyond perfect. After Caitlyn's death, he strove to set things right. To prevent himself from feeling too much and doing too little. Now, here's Evangeline. She made no demands and had an uncanny ability to read him almost better than he read himself. What would he have done if he'd lost her? He didn't want to imagine it.

Silence weighed heavy in the air for several moments. Then, in a slightly incredulous voice, she said, "My accident was no accident. I was run off the road on purpose."

"Did you see the driv--"

"John, I'm not telling you this to go after who tried to hurt me," she said, stronger than he expected. "Retire the cape and the tights. I don't want you to play superhero."

He released her and rested his hands at his waist. "You can't tell me something like this and expect me to not to do my job. If you saw the driver, tell me. I can get a sketch artist in and get the bastard's photo out there. We can have him."

She turned her head toward the drawn window. A single tear rolled down her cheek. All thoughts of using the driver to nail Tico flew from his mind. John sat carefully on the edge of her bed. He wiped the tear away with the pad of his thumb. God, he hated tears. Accepting her sobs during a particularly emotional movie was one thing. But this was much different.

"What is it?" he finally asked.

"Someone tried to kill me…"

"I _will_ protect you. I won't let anyone hurt you. Never again."

"That's not what I'm worried about." She turned her head. Her tear-filled brown eyes locked on him. "I don't want you in danger. If you were hurt…or worse because of me… John, please, let Bo assign someone else to look into what happened. Don't make this your personal vendetta. Can you promise me?"

He ran a hand along his chin. She had no idea what she was asking of him. It went against everything that made him John McBain. Attaching strings to their relationship changed him and changed everything. Resolving not to lie to her, he heaved a loud breath.

"I can't."


	6. Part 6Final Chapter

Part 6

Watching Evangeline recover took a lot out of John. Sleep and food didn't matter as much as making sure her needs were met. Work was always important and provided an easy way to lose himself. Yet other cases were pushed aside in his determination to prove that Augustico Santi was about her accident. After Evangeline asked him not to make this a personal vendetta and he refused to promise otherwise, underlying tension threatened to unhinge them. He fought against it and refused to give her an inch. Whether she approved of his methods or not was not an issue. He did things a certain way and caring about her only increased his diligence.

Weeks later, his tenacity paid off. He had physical evidence tying Tico to the Judge's death and proving that El Tiburon and Augustico Santi were one in the same. He gloated as the bastard was thrown into a jail cell. Tico hurled a string of obscenities at the Chief of Detectives, but John remained cool. With the SOB behind bars where he belonged, John had time to focus on more important matters, such as Evangeline Williamson.

He picked her up from work at six. She'd heard through the grapevine about Tico's arrest and Antonio's possible reinstatement to the force. Questions came from her beautiful mouth at a rapid fire pace, almost as if she was interrogating him on the witness stand.

"John!"

Her cry of frustration forced him to bite back a smile. "Evangeline!"

"Don't mock me," she warned, as he pulled into his garage.

"Is that what I'm doing?"

"With him in jail, it's public knowledge. People are already talking. I have a right to know the details."

He left the car and walked around to open her door. Taking her hand, he said, "No shop talk tonight. It's just you and me."

Her luminous brown eyes rounded in surprise. "You don't want to talk about work. Is that what you're saying?"

"That's it in a nutshell."

He unlocked the door and led her inside. Their briefcases were shut inside the hall closet along with their cell phones. After they dressed into more comfortable attire of jeans and t-shirts, they cuddled together on the loveseat. Dinner was due to arrive from the Palace in less than hour. John intended to make the most of that time alone with her.

Her earlier displeasure with him seemed to evaporate as she responded to his kisses. Open-mouthed, their tongues collided. Threading his fingers through her silky dark locks, he angled her head to deepen the kiss. Low moans rippled from low in her throat. He shuddered with the pleasure, knowing that his want for her was returned.

He trailed a sea of kisses along her jawline, pausing to nibble at the spot behind her ear and to suckle the lobe.

"John…"

Careful of her healing injuries, he lowered her onto the cushioned sofa. Her thighs parted and he claimed his rightful place between them. Voices inside his head warned him to slow down. He paid them no heed. He was right where he wanted to be…with his woman.

"What did you say?"

He paused in the process of unhooking her bra. His eyes locked with hers. A faint smile played at his lips to see her eyes heated with passion.

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes, you did." Her hand stroked his biceps. Her fingers traced the pattern on his tattoos.

"I know how you hate to lose an argument, counselor, but I was too busy to talk…if you recall."

"I do recall," she murmured, "and this isn't an argument. More like clarification."

He slipped his thumb under the edge of her bra. The soft underside of her breast begged to be kissed. He emitted a throaty groan. "What are you clarifying?"

"What you called me."

He frowned. "Now, you've lost me."

The teasing flirtatious light dimmed from her eyes. She became still and very serious.

"What did you hear me say?" he asked, instantly concerned.

"You called me your woman. You said, 'My woman.'" Then, just as the words passed her lips she looked away.

John straightened and gingerly pulled her up with him. "You heard me?"

"Are you admitting you said it?"

He opened and closed his mouth several times before he found the words. "I…um…I was thinking it, I guess. I think it all the time. I'm sure it's not something an independent career woman like you wants to hear. You'll label me a caveman now and never want to see me again."

She ran her hand over his chest before dropping lower to caress his abs. "You're not getting rid of me that easily."

Understanding dawned. A slow grin spread across his face. "You like that?"

"Not the possessing all-consuming aspect of it."

"Oh--"

"But I like the you and the me part of it."

Confusion replaced understanding. He closed his hand over hers, curving around the throbbing proof of his need for her. "Explain."

She sighed. "You're determined to make me say it, aren't you?"

"Say what?"

"That I like the idea of us belonging to each other. There I said it. You'll label me a man-grabber and never want to see me again."

"Since I'm the man you're grabbing, you're not leaving." They shared a sweet, chaste kiss, then a heated, passionate one followed. "You were scared to say that."

"Terrified out of my mind."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Of my response?"

"Yes. No." She released a self-deprecating laugh. "Of the words being said out loud. Who knew what would happen after that? God knows, I didn't."

"You should know by now, Evangeline, that I'm not going anywhere." He positioned her on his lap and hugged her close. All sorts of emotions skyrocketed through him. Some he remembered from his relationship with Caitlin. Others were brand new and solely belonged to this woman, his Evangeline. The sexy, brilliant attorney who totally blindsided him had complete claim to his heart.

His chest constricted. _Oh, boy_. Another admission came to the tip of his tongue. He opened his mouth to speak, but the doorbell rang simultaneously.

"Are you expecting someone?"

"Just dinner."

After paying the delivery guy, John set the heat-insulated aluminum containers on the counter. By now, Evangeline had left the sofa and was standing just behind it, waiting for him. He took her hands and kissed each knuckle, each finger. Her sighs washed over him like a warm, welcoming tidal wave.

"I love you."

"You do?"

Laughing, he nodded. "Yeah, a lot. More than anything. I, John McBain, am in love with you, Evangeline Williamson. Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it."

He kissed her cheek. "Good, let's eat."

"Not so fast."

"Isn't that your stomach growling? You're always claiming that I never feed you. I'm trying to turn over a new leaf here."

"Yes, it's mine," she said, only a tiny bit flustered, "but it can wait. I have something to say."

"What?"

She took his hands and kissed each knuckle and every finger. "I love you, too."

"You don't have to say it just because I did."

"It's the truth, John." She wrapped his arm around her shoulders and slipped her arm around his waist. "You have my whole heart. I just wanted you to know. Take care of it."

"I'll cherish you both until the day I die." He pressed a fast kiss to her temple. "How does that work for you?"

"It works perfectly."

THE END


End file.
